The present disclosure relates to a display unit emitting light with use of organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon, and to an electronic apparatus provided with the display unit.
Along with increasing pace of development of information and communication industry, a high-performance display element is demanded. In the circumstances, an organic EL element attracting attention as a next generation display element has advantages of high response speed in addition to wide viewing angle and excellent contrast, as a self-light-emitting display element.
In a display unit provided with the organic EL elements (the light emitting elements), a plurality of pixels are arranged in a display region, and for example, the organic EL element emitting red light (a red pixel R), green light (a green pixel G), or blue light (a blue pixel B) is provided in each of the pixels. In addition, a color element (a color filter) corresponding to each color pixel is provided on a counter surface of each organic EL element, which improves color purity of light extracted from the display unit.
Typically, a black matrix is provided between color elements in order to prevent color mixture from adjacent color pixels. However, light emitted from a light emitting element in an oblique direction (obliquely-emitted light) passes through the black matrix and enters the color pixels adjacently provided (adjacent color pixels), and thus causes degradation of color purity. Therefore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-294057 and 2005-293946, display units in which a black matrix is formed to have a thickness larger than that of a color filter to shield obliquely-entering light are disclosed. Moreover, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-220395 and 2009-104969, display units in which a black matrix is formed on a color filter to decrease a distance between the black matrix and a light emission surface, and thus color mixture is suppressed are disclosed. On the other hand in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-243171, a liquid crystal display unit in which a light shielding resin film (a black matrix) is formed on a thin film covering a colorant (corresponding to a color filter) to suppress color mixture is disclosed.